


Fahrenheit

by Vav



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vav/pseuds/Vav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt. Dan's from Jersey, and he's the biggest baby when it comes to California heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fahrenheit

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post from tumblr: "Imagine you and your favorite character trying to sleep on a hot summer night, but you keep complaining about the heat and don’t let them sleep. Suddenly they move on top of you, press you on the bed and say 'if you don’t stop going on about how hot it is, I’m going to give you a reason to feel hot'."  
> So I modified it and made it about Danny and Barry! Woo!

It was 92 degrees fahrenheit. 92 fucking degrees at eleven at night, and Leigh Daniel Avidan was having none of that bullshit. It had reached 107 that day, and he was hoping for the night to cool him off, but he would have no such luck. Jersey nights were  _never_ this hot, even at the peak of summer temperatures. It was August now, and the California drought was really taking its toll on him.

"Barry," Dan mumbled. He had his bedroom door open, his window open, and all the covers stripped from his bed, leaving only the sheet. He had also forced Barry to do the same to his bedroom, as well as the living room and kitchen. It didn't help much, because the breeze that came through was a warm one. He heard Barry typing away on his laptop from some room, he couldn't really tell which. All that mattered was that Barry didn't hear him. He spoke louder. "Barry!"

"What?" Barry groaned, and it became apparent to Dan that he was on the living room couch, which was just out of his line of sight through the doorway. He didn't respond to Barry. If he was lucky, Barry would grow overwhelmingly curious as to what he wanted and he would  _have_ to come see him. Their landlord had told them to never set the ceiling fan in Danny's bedroom to the highest speed, but there was no way he was going to obey that rule when it was  _this_ hot outside. Yeah, the fan was shaking on the ceiling and would probably fatally crush Dan within the hour, but it was providing a little bit of relief. "What, Dan?"

"Barry," he shouted. He decided that was the last time he would call because it was taking too much energy out of him. He threw an arm over his eyes and groaned loud enough for his roommate to hear. Dan heard a deep sigh, followed by the closing of Barry's laptop, and he couldn't hide his smile. There was a pause, followed by footsteps.

"What do you want?" Barry inquired, leaning in the doorway. Danny uncovered his eyes and looked at his roommate. Barry was clad in a plain white t-shirt and blue plaid boxer shorts, which was more than Dan was wearing. His sweaty, bare chest was exposed to the stuffy air, and his boxers were bunched up around his mid thigh. Barry was also wearing socks, which made Dan want to pass out from how hot his poor feet must be.

"Barry, I can't go on," Danny whined, his body, which was sprawled out over the bed, unmoving. "I don't know how you're still wearing all that shit. You have twice as much body hair as me and I'm sweating in the almost-nude."

"Is that an invitation for me to take all my clothes off and eat ice cream naked on the couch?" Barry asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Because I am not afraid to do that." Dan smiled and made his best effort at laughing. "Just relax, don't think about the heat."

"That's easy for you to say, Mr. California," Dan retorted. "I'm melting, Barry. Actually melting. I'm not going to make it past sunrise. Tell my parents I love them." Barry grumbled something inaudible before retreating to the living room. Dan kicked his legs like a child. He wanted Barry to take the heat away. He  _was_ God after all, right? The sound of the freezer opening brought Dan out of his tantrum. Was Barry actually going to eat ice cream in the nude? Oh, he'd have to see that. And take a picture of it. And send it to Arin. Before his mind could race any further with excitement, Barry returned to his room, fully clothed, with a plastic cup in his hand.

"Close your eyes," Barry instructed, walking over to the bed where Danny's limbs were spread. The other man did as he was told, but not without a suspicious glare first. Barry reached into the cup, pulled out a cube, and gently placed it in Dan's belly button.

"Jesus, Barry!" Dan exclaimed, opening his eyes and looking at his stomach. He squirmed, but didn't bother to remove the cube that was resting there. "What the fuck? That's fucking cold!"

"And you're complaining about how hot it is," Barry replied matter-of-factly. "Now, close your eyes." Dan grimaced and closed his eyes again. Barry slid the ice cube around his stomach a bit before letting it rest on the flat plain that was Dan's belly. He grabbed two more from the cup. "Open." He had one of them placed on Dan' lips. Dan opened his mouth hesitantly and Barry dropped the cube in. He traced the other one along Dan's face, making him shudder and wince at the extreme coldness upon his skin. It was relieving, but it was almost painful. "Here." Barry took one of Dan's hands, placed an ice cube in it, and pressed the hand onto his chest. 

"What, too afraid to touch my hairy man chest?" Dan joked, crunching the ice that was in his mouth as he opened his eyes again. He rubbed the ice soothingly around his chest as the breeze through the room made the water trails on his skin sting a little. Barry gave him a look that was the direct equivalent of saying 'bitch, don't even.' _  
_

"Go to sleep, Dan," Barry sighed. "And quit whining about the heat. It'll probably be worse tomorrow." That made Dan want to cry. Barry dumped the remaining ice cubes from the cup onto Dan's crotch, causing him to leap off the bed at great pace. 

"You motherfucker!" Danny yelled, dancing around the ice cubes that were pooled on the floor. "That's my dick!"

*****

It was 1:47 a.m. when the power went out. When the power went out, the fan turned off, and within five minutes, Dan noticed. The temperature immediately skyrocketed about ten degrees, even if it had dipped down to a cool 81 degrees outside - a great deal cooler than it had been that afternoon and evening. It was like waking up from a nightmare. His body felt like it was on fire, his hair was matted to his sweaty face, and he just wanted to  _sleep_.

"Barry!" he yelled into the darkness. He was probably going to wake the neighbors, but he couldn't give two fucks at that point. "Barry!"

There were footsteps, angry, heavy footsteps. He had awoken the beast. Not that Barry was a beast or anything, of course not. He was Sexy Barry. But the term 'sleeping giant' wasn't appropriate either, because Barry was the tiniest man on his friend palette. So he went with beast.

"What the fuck do you want?" Barry asked groggily. Dan could hear him rubbing his eyes in the pitch darkness. "I was just about to fall asleep."

"Barry, the power went out so my fan stopped," Danny whined. He heard Barry's head make contact with the door frame.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Make it be less hot?" Dan replied innocently. There was a pause, and then a long sigh from Barry, followed by more footsteps. But they weren't going away, they were coming  _toward_ him. He could finally make out Barry's figure at the foot of the bed from the moonlight coming through the window. And then the bed creaked with added pressure, and, yup, Barry was sitting cross-legged in the space between Dan's legs. "This isn't helping. You're actually making it worse."

"Huh, really?" he yawned, scooting himself closer. Dan's legs could only go so far apart, and Barry's feet were almost touching his thighs. "Do I need to dump more ice on your crotch?"

"N-no," Dan stammered, his left leg spasming, causing his knee to knock into Barry's. "Sorry, I just...It's hot. And I know you know that, but...it's just  _so hot_ , you know?"

"Hm, I hadn't noticed," Barry said absentmindedly. He brought himself up onto his knees, steadying himself with hands on Dan's thighs. Whoah, that was new. 

"Yeah, you're actually, like...trapping the heat between us or something," Danny continued, only half paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth. He was more focused on calming himself so his heart wouldn't burst directly out of his chest and onto Barry's face. That would be gross, and certainly not the best way to go. What else was there to do when you had a rather dashing man like Barry Kramer between your legs? Speak coherently? No way.

"Look, Dan," Barry spoke, his voice scratchy. He took Danny's wrists in his hands, and, in one powerful movement, pinned the older man down with a grunt, hands above his head. Oh, god, was that doing things to Dan. "I'm gonna give you two options here. You can either stop aimlessly complaining about the weather and let me  _sleep_ , goddammit, or I can  _give_ you a reason to whine about the heat." Barry nudged Dan's legs together with his own, and sat on his thighs in a straddle position, leaning forward so his face was dangerously close to his roommate's. "Your move."

Dan was fucked. He was completely and utterly fucked. He had an impressive tent in his boxers and Barry knew, he had to. Barry had been maintaining eye contact with him ever since he put his hands on his thighs, but there was no way in hell he didn't know that his roommate was sporting a rather large boner. Barry tilted his head and leaned forward half an inch more, and the tip of his nose met Dan's. His breath ghosted over Dan's lips. It was hot. Everything was hot. And sweaty. Barry was hot, oh god, so hot, and so on top of Danny. Their legs were sticking to each others' and Dan's hands were slipping out of Barry's grasp. 

"It's so hot outside, Barry."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is, as always, appreciated! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
